Chosen
by beccam112
Summary: Tiffany is college student, quiet and smart, and also home for the holidays. When suddenly she's not home anymore, she has no memory, and she finds herself in Asgard. And what's worse, in Loki's hands. How will the girl deal with being in another Realm? Did I mention she's also been chosen to be Loki's servant? LokixOC
1. Chosen

Tiffany wasn't happy. In fact, she was furious, as her current tear stained face might NOT have indicated. When Tiffany had traveled back home for the holidays, she was determined to have a good time with her family and not let anything, or one, get her down. But as fate would have it, someone did get her down. Her parents. With their holier than thou personalities, Tiffany wasn't sure she would ever get along with her parents.

Even as a child, Tiffany was never one to cause trouble, whether that was her nature or the product of her parent's overbearing rules, she'd never know. All she did know was that her parents wanted Tiffany to be perfect. Tiffany was the crown jewel of the family, as her mother used to say. Surrounded by cousins that were successful but not really successful in the way that would make her own parents happy, Tiffany never really liked being depended upon. Her own brothers were her parents biggest displeasures. Of course, Tiffany loved her brothers more than the world. They had their bad moments. Her oldest brother, and favorite, almost never saw Tiffany because he was so busy. He always called to tell her that he was proud of her and missed her a lot. Tiffany was saddest to leave him. Her middle brother hadn't been seen in years, Tiffany tried not to think too much about him. It was his fault he was in jail. And then her youngest brother.

Currently the youngest of her brothers wasn't talking to Tiffany, not that Tiffany was talking to him any way at this point, because his ex-girlfriend, now current girlfriend, was a bitch and Tiffany wanted nothing to do with her. Despite being her youngest brother, he was not her younger brother, still having years on her so no one took her side publically, rather tried to stay neutral in this sibling war.

Her mother had admonished her. "Tiffany, we're all family, we need to support your brother," she'd said. Tiffany had snorted, dismissing her mother with a wave, "I don't need to support anybody in their stupidity." Then Tiffany went off to college, somewhere her brothers and cousins had never been. And Tiffany had worked her ass off to get to a college far away on a full ride. That way, her parents couldn't say that she was wasting their money. They'd had that argument already. And, in fact, this was the object of their fight tonight too.

Tiffany was home for the holidays, planning on spending the holidays with her parents. She flew home, despite her fear of flying, and drove herself from the airport in a rental car she'd pre-called about. As soon as she got home, before she even grabbed her bags from the car, she went to the door and knocked. Smile on her face, Tiffany doubted there was anything that could spoil her good mood. She had coffee in the car, she'd eaten dinner, and she was home. Okay, the last thing could spoil her mood but she really just wanted her own bed and a hug from her parents. The night was humid, a strange occurrence for the mid-March weather in south Texas. Tiffany tapped her foot impatiently as she waited at the door. Then it opened, revealing her mother, stern faced and seemingly filled with rage. Tiffany instantly took a step back.

"Why didn't you tell us!" she seethed. Tiffany blinked confused.

"Tell you what?" Tiffany asked, very confused. Her father appeared behind her mother with a sympathetic look on his face as he gently pulled his wife away from the door so Tiffany could enter. Tiffany took a hesitant step across the threshold.

"Tell us you were wasting your education on foreign languages and stupid literature! You were supposed to study science! Or did you forget?" she asked mockingly as she paced. Tiffany had her face to the ground, frowning as she heard her mother yell at her. She took a deep breath.

"Mom, I want to study those things. And I am studying science, I'm just not sure if-"

"Not sure if what? You want to spend your life working two jobs? You want to spend your life alone? You want to spend your life as a failure? Tiffany we talked about this before you left, you're studying those stupid subjects is a waste of-"

"Don't you dare say they're a waste of money!" Tiffany screamed. She felt her heart breaking. "You're not paying for college! I'm the one that worked my ass of in that shit high-school to get a full ride. I'm the one that made it through that school with no friends, hating my life every step of the way! I'm the one who had to put up with your constant screaming and whining and complaining that I wasn't good enough!" Tears started to fall from Tiffany's eyes as she got angrier. "I've never been good enough for you mother! Never! And I never will be!" Tiffany turned away from her mother, walking right back out the still open door and into the humid night.

"Tiffany where are you going!" her mother screeched.  
Tiffany turned and looked at her mother over her shoulder.

"I'm done."

And with that Tiffany was in her car and down the road, headlights streaking through the darkness as she drove away to a different house. She drove about fifteen miles when she stopped and pulled to the side of the rode, turning off the engine. Tiffany leaned her head against the steering wheel, letting the tears fall as she sobbed.

"I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!" she sobbed as she clutched the steering wheel. She turned her head and looked at where she had stopped, barking out a laugh as she recognized the familiar metal building of her school. "God, never thought I'd come back here,"she mused as she opened the car door and shut it, walking towards the building. Tiffany sat herself down on a red picnic table by the outside wall and sighed, reaching out from her seat to touch the cold wall. Tiffany remembered all the days when she'd sit here for lunch surrounded by people she didn't want to talk to as she ate and read a book or listened to the conversations around her. She leaned back, looking up at the stars that twinkled in the sky above her. She sighed again.

"Maybe," she paused. "Maybe I should go back." Tiffany seemed to think before laughing dryly again. "Nah, screw that. I just want someone to love me," she whispered as she walked back to the car. Her car she wanted to say but as she inhaled the rental car smell of cigarettes, food, and car freshner, she shook her head again. Rubbing her eyes, Tiffany started the engine, drove back onto the road and kept driving until she reached a seemingly abandoned house. The gate was closed, but a press of a button changed that and Tiffany drove down the driveway knowing the gate would close after she went through. Parking in the abandoned carport and killing the engine once more, she grabbed one bag from the backseat, and walked up to the dark house, pulling a key from her lanyard, unlocked the front door and stepped inside. She walked through the dark house before she went upstairs, dropping the bag on the bed there. Tiffany stood still, looking at the book shelves and trinkets that could be seen in the moonlight that filtered through the window.

Shaking her head once more, Tiffany entered the bathroom, flicking the light switch, turned on the shower and rid herself of her clothing. She didn't even bother taking her contacts out as she got in the shower, she just let the warm water pound into her tired muscles and wash away the tear tracks as she washed her hair and body. Sighing in relaxation this time, Tiffany let her head drop to her chest as the water smoothed over her body, and she just felt all her sorrows drain away in the water. Smiling slightly, she shut the water off and toweled her hair until it didn't drip continuously when she stepped out, towel wrapped around her body. But the smile disappeared when she looked in the ginormous mirror that spanned the wall with a counter. This mirror had been here for years, ever since she was little. Tonight the mirror held a face that made Tiffany scream. In the mirror was a face, dark with golden eyes that made Tiffany freeze, her face forming horrified expression. The face seemed to pause before nodding. Then something really strange happened. She felt the world tilt and suddenly Tiffany's world went black as she felt her body hit the floor and room began spinning terribly.

Tiffany closed her eyes, despite not being able to see anything and curled in on herself, hugging her knees to her body as everything started to spin faster. She grimaced and then everything stopped. Tiffany slowly opened her eyes and felt her mouth open in a gasp.


	2. Nameless

I sighed as I rolled over, snuggling closer to the pillow clutched beneath my head. I burrowed into the warmth of the blankets and rested. I felt the blankets, their texture new to me. I thought for a moment, before slowly opening my eyes. I blinked. Where was I? I sat up quickly. I looked around. Stone walls. A window on the far right wall. I got up slowly, looking around the small room. It seemed there were other people here as well. I looked at their faces as I passed by their beds. Strange faces. Faces of strangers. I hurried over to the window. I leaned outside, the fresh air clearing my head. I looked about, noticing how high up this window was. I glanced around the strange room. I had no idea where I was. But, then again, I wasn't going to take the chance and try to ask someone either. All strangers. Strangers are bad. Bad bad bad.

I sat on the ledge of the window, swinging my legs over the ledge, clinging to the stones that jutted out of the outside wall. I was just disappearing beneath the window when I heard a gasp.

"What's she doing!" I glanced up, seeing a girl my age (how old was I?) sitting up in her bed, staring with wide eyes at me. I hurriedly climbed down the wall. By the time I reached the bottom I could hear them above me.

"Get back here!"

"You can't run away!"

Watch me, I thought. And I ran. I struggled at first, my legs still sleepy. The strange dress I was in didn't help. I picked the dress up, holding the fabric to my waist, so the ends of the fabric were at my knees and I ran. Sprinted. I dimly heard quick footsteps behind me and ran faster. Must be a way out. But where was out? Where was here? I tried in vain to find some exit. There seemed to be tall walls all around wherever I'd sneaked away from. I looked back, noticing the high stone walls of a castle. I didn't see the chest I ran into but I felt it. I slammed into an immovable chest, rebounding, and found myself sprawled on the grass. I scrambled up and tried to maneuver my away around the person I'd run into, away from whoever was following me. But a hand grabbed my arm tightly.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice rumbled. I nodded.

"Yes, please let me go."

"Prince Thor! My sincerest apologies sire, she ran from the servant quarters!"

"What's your name?" Thor, the prince, asked me. I looked up at him confused, staring into his blue eyes.

"I don't know."

He raised one blond eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know my name. Can you tell me where I am?" If Thor was confused before he was down right blindsided now.

"I- I think it'd be best for you to come back with us, perhaps we can explain something to you or get some information about you," Thor said, pulling me along. I had no choice but to follow.

"I don't want to go back though, there are strangers there," I said unabashed. I wanted to know where I was. Who I was. I ran a hand through my hair pulling some strands in front of me, examining the brown curls I now had. Had I always had these brown curls? What color were my eyes?

"I'm sure this is a misunderstanding," Thor reassured me. I didn't believe him but who was I to argue with a so called prince. Had I been royalty? Probably not, I figured. I shrugged to myself. Didn't matter. But what was my name? I didn't notice I was being lead inside of the castle but when I heard the door shut with a giant slam I started, looking back at the giant wooden doors that had closed off. Closed me off from the world. The world I couldn't remember. The world that might give me my memory back.

"Come, we shall see my father about this curious event," Thor said as he pulled me along, still holding my arm. I glanced at it, feeling it start to hurt.

"Could you possibly let me walk on my own?" I asked. I gave another glance to my arm when Thor looked at me strangely. He seemed to take the hint, dropping my arm with a smile.

"My apologies."

"It's fine," I dismissed, looking around the castle. The halls were huge, covered in intricate tapestries and painting, vases of flowers and suits of armor lined the walls. I glanced at them all as we passed through the castle, hall by hall. I felt as if we should have been somewhere already when finally we entered a grand room. And it was indeed grand. The ceilings were high, decked in gold designs. Candles twinkled in their own light in the shadows where the sunlight could not reach from the wide windows on the far walls. I took in all the details as Thor led me forward. I was following him without actually knowing it, stopping when he stopped. I did it unconsciously. I looked forward at the silence. A man was staring down at me from a throne. I blinked up at him. He was big, much like Thor. Muscled. Even in his old age, I could see the fight in him, his lone blue eye staring hard at me. I just blinked. Who was this? I looked to Thor for the answers.

"Father, this girl does not remember from where she came, or anything of herself," Thor said as he slightly bowed to this man. I pieced the fragments together. This was the king. King of what? What was his name? Did he know mine?

"Is that so?" the man asked, his voice deep and full of knowledge. Yet I felt he would give me no answers. I looked from him to the woman who sat at his side, looking at me with some sort of emotion. What was it? Concern? Pity? I cocked my head at her.

"What is your name girl?" I looked back to the king.

"I don't know sir."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know sir."

"Who are your parents?" I was getting frustrated.

"I don't know sir," I answered frustrated.

"What is your business here?"

"I don't know! I woke up in a strange room with strange people and tried to get out!" I cried, letting the frustration seep into my voice as I tried to find some answers to my problems. I was losing hope.

"Odin, leave the girl be, she obviously doesn't know," the woman interjected, she got off of her throne and walked down to me. She reached out a hand when she got close enough and I jerked back. She frowned.

"It's alright dear, I won't hurt you," she said slowly, reaching towards me again. I hesitated, starting when her fingers touched my cheek gently. She looked into my eyes and smiled. I tried to smile back but I was confused. Worried. I backed away from her once more. Who was this woman to me?

"Frigga, I believe the girl could use some direction," the king, Odin the woman had called him, said. It sounded like an underlying command. Sure enough it was.

"Of course, come along dear, I shall help you to your rooms and perhaps we can find some answers for you. Does that sound good?" Frigga smiled at me. I hesitantly nodded, glancing from her to Odin to Thor. I followed her out of the giant room, glancing at the details once more before following her down more halls.

"So you have no name?" she asked as we were in the hall. I shrugged.

"I do not know," I answered. "I said that in there did I not?"

She nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't answering out of intimidation of my husband. Odin can get carried away sometimes."

I glanced at her as I observed the hallways.

"Not really, he didn't seem that intimidating," I answered.

"Well, that's good," she answered. "How would you like a name?" I looked at her. Could she give me a name? Would it be my real name or a fake name? Would I like it?

"Sure," I answered.

"How bout Renae?" Frigga asked. I paused mulling it over before a smile crept onto my lips.

"I like it. Renae," I murmured. "Yes, that is me."


	3. Renae

_**Last time:**_

_** "Well, that's good," she answered. "How would you like a name?" I looked at her. Could she give me a name? Would it be my real name or a fake name? Would I like it?**_

_** "Sure," I answered.**_

_** "How bout Renae?" Frigga asked. I paused mulling it over before a smile crept onto my lips.**_

_** "I like it. Renae," I murmured. "Yes, that is me."**_

I sat in my new room, it was small, but it was nice. I liked it a lot. The walls were blue in color, the kind of blue that would make you think of a starry night. The blue in between the sea and navy. It was lovely. There was a bed, which I was currently laying on, a dresser and closet, and a small bathroom with a tub. There was also a window which I gazed out.

Outside was a fantastic kingdom. Frigga, the queen, had called it Asgard, home of the Aesir. I wondered what they were like, the Aesir. Were they all blond? What kind of animals were there? Were there forests and gardens and waterfalls and such? I sighed as I thought. The kingdom was fantastic. But it felt wrong.

A knock on my door startled me from my thoughts. There was serving girl standing there when I opened it. When I asked why she was here she simply replied, "I'm here to help you get ready for dinner." And with that she swept into my room and began rummaging through my closet and dresser. I sat back and watched her thinking that perhaps if those clothes belonged to me, then maybe I would care that there was a strange girl in my room taking control and going through my belongings. But since they WEREN'T mine, I felt no need to object and let her do as she wanted. When she pulled a dark blue dress out from the closet I couldn't help but smile. I think blue was becoming my favorite color. Did I have a favorite color?

"If you'll wash and change into this, I can help you with your hair, Miss," the serving girl said holding the dress out towards me as she inclined her head towards the bathroom. I blinked.

"Of course," I answered, staring at the tub in the bathroom from my seat. I got up and grabbed the dress, looking to the floor. This was embarrassing. "Um, would you mind telling me how to turn the water on?"

She looked at me strangely before nodding slowly. "It's not a problem." She proceeded to show me how to turn the water on with a series of knobs and then began to walk out of the bathroom to give me privacy.

"Thank you," I whispered more to myself than her. She heard me anyways. She stopped and looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"You really can't remember anything can you?" she stated more than asked. I kept quiet.

"If I could remember I don't think I would be here," I replied. I stared at the water as it filled the tub, my watery reflection seeming to taunt me. The girl with brown curls and dark eyes and a blank mind. The lost and confused. I angrily slapped the water. The serving girl giggled. I blinked before apologizing. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I looked at my wet hand before looking to her. She had a grin on her face.

"Quite alright Miss," she stated, turning. "I'll let you wash and then help you get ready when you're done." And with that she shut the door leaving me to my own devices.

Washing was strange. I couldn't remember when I had taken a bath last, or when I had last washed my hair, and that made everything all the more confusing. When I was done, my hair soaking and heavy with water, I got out, letting the tub drain as I dried off. I dried my hair the best that I could before I pulled the dress on, the soft fabric gliding over my skin. I opened the door, peeking out to see that the serving girl was indeed still in my room, waiting for me. She smiled and motioned for me to sit by a mirror on the dresser. I sat where she told me and she began brushing me hair. Had someone ever brushed my hair for me? I didn't know the answer to that question either.

"If I might say, Miss, your hair is lovely," the serving girl mused as she combed her fingers through my wet curls. I blinked.

"Um, thank you. You can call me Renae if you want. Miss sounds so formal," I replied, staring at my reflection warily. Was my hair lovely?

"Oh, if that's what you would like," she shrugged.

"What's your name?" I asked, it would be nice to be able to call her something.

"My name is hardly important, Mi – Renae," she corrected herself.

"Please? I don't know anybody here, and a friend would be wonderful," I pleaded. Did I have friends where I came from?

She paused her combing and chewed on her lip for a moment before replying.

"Flora," she said quietly, "my name is Flora."

"Flora," I repeated slowly, "pretty name!" I grinned at her in the mirror. She cracked a smile.

"So what would you like to do with your hair Renae?" Flora asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Maybe a french braid?" I suggested. Flora cocked her head at me.

"French braid? What's that?"

I blinked. "It's where . . ." I grimaced as my head began to hurt. "You take the hair and . . ." My head began to hurt worse. "I'll just show you." I took a few clumps of hair and began braiding and soon my hair was braided, a few loose strands by my ears and a few to frame my face. Flora admired my handiwork and nodded approvingly.

"It looks wonderful. Where did you learn to do that?" she asked me, eyes interested.

"I . . ." I grimaced again. "I don't know, I just know it . . ." I rubbed my eyes. God, I wish my head would stop hurting.

"Is something wrong?"

"My head just hurts. I'm sorry," I apologized as I smiled weakly. She waved me off.

"Nothing to be sorry for! You can't control it. It's almost dinner time, why don't we head off to the grand hall. I'll leave you there for dinner," Flora said leading me out of my room and down the hallways. I followed her, thinking quietly.

"Flora, when will I see you again?" I asked looking at the back of her head as she lead me through the halls. She was a bit shorter than me and her hair was golden blond.

"Perhaps in the morning? I'm not sure. The queen just sent for a serving girl," she said shrugging. I nodded knowing she couldn't see me. When she lead me to the grand hall I stopped in shock. It was magnificent. As was the whole palace, the grand hall was gilded in gold, shining magnificently in the candle light. Flora grinned, pulling me along before stopping me at the large table that sat in the middle of the room. I stopped a few feet away, looking around at the people who sat at the table already. There were a few men and a woman who were all conversing. I recognized one as Prince Thor, who'd found me in the court yard. I tentatively took a step up to the chair Flora had led me to and sat down. Thor smiled my way.

"If it isn't the girl who remembers nothing!" he thundered. I grimaced. "I was beginning to think my mother wisked you away never to return. I'm glad to see you here." I gave a small smile.

"I, uh, am glad to be here," I said to myself rather than Thor as he turned quickly to his friends to continue a story.

"Don't mind him."

I glanced around before my eyes found the owner of the voice, sitting across from me and next to Thor. He was the polar opposite of Thor. Where Thor was hulking, this man was lithe. Thor dazzling, he was subdued. But this man carried a royal air about himself as well. Demanding respect.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't mind him, he often can't focus his brain on one thing or another," the man explained staring at me. I gave a small nod.

"Alright," I said.

"Thor said you don't remember anything," the man commented.

"That's correct," I said.

"Not where you came from? Your name? Your parents?" he asked. I began to shake my head when suddenly the doors opened and everyone stood up. I stood as everyone else did, but I glanced around until I saw that Odin and Frigga had entered the room. Frigga smiled at me.

"Are you settling in well, Renae?" she asked as she walked by me to her seat. I gave a small smile and nod.

"Yes, the servant you sent was very friendly and helpful, your Majesty," I said. She beamed. She took her seat next to Odin at the head of the table and everyone began eating. I was making a plate for myself, I couldn't remember what I liked or disliked so a little of everything was put on my plate.

"I thought you said you couldn't remember your name," the man said, startling me from my thoughts as I chewed a piece of meat.

"I can't," I stated. I wondered why he brought it up when I remembered the queen calling me by a name. "The queen gave me a name. So, um, I am responding to that." The man snorted. I wondered if I should be offended.

"It does not surprise me that my mother would do something like such," he said before he took a bite of something. I blinked. His mother. Did that mean that he was a prince too?

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked. The man looked up from his food giving me a mischievous smile.


End file.
